


Can a 13-year-old squirt? [Eng]

by chaosmo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Bad English, Blindfolds, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Mouth-Gag, Multiple Squirting, NSWF GIF, Older Man/Younger Woman, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, multiple orgasm, nsfw gifs, tied-up, underage orgasm, underage squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: This morning I read an interesting article on the internet."Can a 13-year-old squirt?" ;"Can a girl squirt at the age of thirteen?" ;"Do a 13-year-old have sexual thoughts?" ; I thought, why don't I prove it myself?[English isn't my first language]
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Can a 13-year-old squirt? [Eng]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the translation. But I do accept critiques and correction from you, guys. Feel free to drop a comment so I could fix it as fast as possible.  
> My english is horrible, I know. I used Google Translate for the story.  
> (I also read english fic by using google translate so we're fair now /kiddiiinngg)

This morning I read an interesting article on the internet.

"Can a 13-year-old squirt?"

"Can a girl squirt at the age of thirteen?"

"Do a 13-year-old have sexual thoughts?"

The explanation is interesting.

_When this girl has reached puberty, she can feel climax._

_The climax has two meanings. The first meaning is "semen" or "ejaculate"._

_And this is in the context of a man's fluid when ejaculating._

_The second is a synonym for having an orgasm, and this meaning can apply to both men and women._

_Wet reproduction generally refers to the vaginal lubrication that a woman naturally produces (which usually occurs during initial stimulation) to help prepare the vagina for intercourse (or finger penetration)._

_Like everything else, women differ in how much lubrication they produce. And generally speaking, the more aroused a woman is, the more she will lubricate initially. This makes it possible for the woman to pass small bursts of vaginal fluid during orgasm._

_What most people think of as "female ejaculation" is fluid that the body creates or pees on. This condition is quite common with very intense orgasms for women, with research showing about 30% of women reporting having them._

_This means that in other words, if this child has gone through puberty, it is possible that she or she can produce bursts of semen._

.

To prove the question above, now I'm in Sarada's bedroom. The room was dark. It was midnight and the clock showed two in the morning. 

I watched Sarada who was unconscious and had shown a reaction to the stimulant drug.

Her tiny hands were tied and raised above her head. On her head there is an eye patch and a mouth tie. Her face was very flushed and her nose was flattening to draw in oxygen. The stimulating effect of the drug had no doubt stifled her breath. Her lips were swollen and red, looking a little wet from the pooled saliva. 

Her neck looks tight, seems to be hard, and twitches. The veins were visible. Her head tensed back. 

I wonder what little Sarada's body feels. How does the libido feel in a young child? What was she thinking when the drug got into her head? When I ate it, there was no other feeling than a burning sensation, and the urge to immediately stroke my penis thoroughly. And that torment will last for hours. It will make my body tight and my eyes blurred. However, that urge and greed will continue to make my body convulse with pleasure. I will exert all my strength to continue to reach the peak of enjoyment over and over again.

However, is that what Sarada will feel?

I gave her two more doses than I should have. She gulped down her drink. Did not wait long until she lay in bed with a flushed face and heavy short breath. 

I saw her body bloom perfectly like a flower that just grows in spring. Her hands were tied by strong ropes at each end of the bedpost. Her arms were tiny and soft like delicious dough. Actually, her whole body also looks like that.

Sarada's red shirt was so charming. I slowly pulled the button. From below the stomach, to the middle, to the breast. I opened it like pulling a curtain in the middle of nirvana to see what form it was in there.

I saw the body of a grown woman the size of a child. 

The article said women will be aroused when we hold their breasts. Does that also apply to the body of a small child?

My hand tried to get closer to her. I compared the size of my large palms, even being able to squeeze Sarada's breasts at once.

Will Sarada feel it?

I squeezed it slowly. It feels like a soft toy. It will return to its original size, no matter how hard you squeeze it. My five fingers continued to squeeze with passionate feelings. The palms of my hands feel the hard seeds that come spinning every time I stir and twist the meat.

Those are her erect nipples.

Small children can feel erections too?

Sarada's body writhed a little. Her weak moans began to sound.

So Sarada started to feel the sensation of pleasure?

Then, what about the other breast?

The article said she would react multiple times if you also gave different stimulants. 

I lowered my head this time. My body is on Sarada's stomach. Of course not pressing it, when sitting on it. I squatted between Sarada's waist and locked her small body in there.

Without stopping the movement of my hands on the breasts that were getting denser, I stuck out the tip of my tongue to the top of the other nipple. There was no reaction.

I put the entire nipple into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could, licking the tough meat with my tongue. 

Yes. Sarada's body swelled and her voice was grumbling with sighs.

.

.

The pants and underwear I have taken off perfectly. I even pulled it off before I decided to tie her hands and feet. I continued to give her ear and neck stimulation using my tongue, while both hands were now stirring and squeezing her breasts. 

Isn't this a great stimulus? You will feel three active stimuli at three very sensitive points in your body. Moreover, this was Sarada's body that had been lubricated with two doses of stimulant drugs. Surely what she felt was great.

Sarada's hips started to move. "Uhh ..."

Okay. She's getting reactive. 

My lips are drooping. Towards the slope between her breast. Lick it, towards the deflating stomach. My tongue is licking further down. Her body swayed to the right and left, full of anxiety. Doesn't it taste good? Until the end ... 

My mouth approached the fold of flesh to accept Sarada's penetration.

I will provide the third great stimulus.

I licked it from the bottom up. My tongue pushed against her clit on the final trip. Her hips, too. 

I had not stopped my fingers in Sarada's two breasts. Then the stimulation in the form of stimulation in the breast and the base between the thighs will give it a stimulating sensation.

Sarada was unable to fold her knees, nor could she close her thighs. Ridiculous. I've memorized them at each end of the bed. Luckily the bed is very large so that her legs can be opened very wide. 

Then what about the situation in my mouth that is still licking the fold area?

She's getting wet. Not because of my saliva. It's coming out of there. I can keep sucking and sucking it non-stop and it will still come out.

How's Sarada? Do you feel a surge of sensation?

.

.

Now it's finger time. 

I've studied it.

There are areas in a woman's body that will make her easily aroused and orgasm fast. When a finger or penis, pushing and massaging the flesh consistently and quickly, then the woman's body becomes more aroused. Even on one occasion, she will be able to push semen.

The first step. Apply lubricant to the finger. If necessary, palms. We don't know at any time when we might want to put the entire palm in there.

Second step. Gently push two fingers into the folds of wet meat, no need to rush. Let the woman's body feel the sensation of the big finger penetrating her body.

Third step. Push and pull slowly. I did it. The dip was so deep I could feel the liquid all the way to the base of my finger. Pull again, then push. Several times until her body reacts. 

Fourth step. Bend your two fingers when they are on the inner edge, then you will find a small flesh there that is right next to the clitoris.

Sarada gasped.

That is the _g-spot_.

The next step, just how persistently you shake it fast and hard without stopping until finally the orgasmic fluid you've been waiting for flows out of there.

If you've ever seen it, you may be familiar with the term _fingering_.

.

.

Now is the time to prove it.

Having found the focal point of her passion, my two fingers drilled rapidly. 

Sarada's stomach twitched. Her voice growled. 

Maybe my fingers that were too big caught her by surprise at the sudden attack.

Is that the pleasure you feel, Sarada?

I still seem to lack stimulation. I lowered my head and licked the slope of the exposed flesh as my fingers continued to rush in and out.

Is it satisfied, Sarada?

Her hands seemed to stiffen and pull the ropes that held her. I can see Sarada's tiny muscles harden. From down here, it looks really cute.

Maybe it's still not, Sarada?

I rubbed my thumb on Sarada's clit, contributing to it with a tongue that licked from the bottom up. 

I heard clitoral stimulation has been very strong, coupled with tongue service, and coupled with fast piercing finger sticks. 

So greedy. Getting so much stimulation at one point.

.

I enjoyed the view a little. With just two fingers I was able to make Sarada's whole body, from the tip of the head to the tip of the foot vibrate. It feels cruel when with one hand only, her body is already banging every time I penetrate it. Moreover, her body is still very pure and never felt all the stimuli that I gave at the same time. But this is not too bad, right?

I mean, someday humans will definitely feel sexual pleasure. I only gave it to Sarada earlier than I should have.

The knots on her hands were starting to loosen, it must have been due to the rebellious motion her hands were making.

Both of her breasts flushed. Her face turned red. Her breath was very heavy and short.

Her body wouldn't fight back for long. Soon she will reach the top. My hands won't stop until-

Her stomach sank and her breast swelled strongly upward. Her neck muscles pulled out and her hands gave rise to muscles. 

I felt my fingertips touch the water from inside. 

Sarada's entire body twitched and her voice was roaring under the breath.

Is this-?

I pulled my finger quickly. The two flesh seemed to be shaking rapidly, bumping into each other. Her thighs also trembled. 

I waited carefully for Sarada's seizure to reach a breaking point. 

However, it didn't take long for the seizures to stop.

Sarada has reached her orgasm.

However, no semen flushes!

Not. Should not. Means I did it wrong. I have to do it one more time.

I quickly put my finger back in. Sarada frowned at it.

Calm down, Sarada. I'll get you there. I won't stop until you make it to that point.

.

.

I can't bear to see it 

I've had three orgasms for Sarada.

Her body looked very tired and limp now. However, her body hadn't produced much of that fluid yet.

Yes, she was already very wet in there, but until now she still created dry orgasms.

I racked my brains. 

I have given all the stimulation. Through the thumbs on the clitoris, the tongue that continues to lick with wet saliva, the greedy suction on the neck, the stimulation of both breasts, the massage on the thighs. 

However, still, all of that just gave her a normal orgasm.

In the midst of my reverie, I saw Sarada's hips starting to move again. Her voice rose and fell, just like people want. This time the movement was like riding a wild horse, back and forth, starting from slow to fast.

The sound of the sheets shaking indicated Sarada's hips were moving wilder. Her plump bottoms kept her body in place, but they grew thirsty for a wild, hot stir.

I saw Sarada's whole body support the movement. 

I watched it and it hit me. 

It is the movement of people having sex. Sarada's body wanted more.

This is the moment. 

Of course, I'm not going to put my cock in there! It is not time yet. 

I took the opportunity to put my fingers back in there and search for Sarada's passion point.

And I stir it quickly. Sarada's nose drew oxygen rapidly and greedily. Sarada's hips respond to my hand movements by giving me a rhythmic swing so that her hole and my stabber hit perfectly hard.

Sarada's swing grew wilder and faster, I followed her movements trying not to lose tempo.

Sarada's face was very red.

Then, I felt the liquid touch my fingertips again. This time it penetrates quickly up to the middle finger.

I pulled it fast.

Then, Sarada's hips shot up and her thighs shook violently.

Like a tap, the clear water slid out of the hole. 

Finally. 

I was stunned. Watched how this tiny woman's body let out sparkling fluids that were splashed several times into the air.

It doesn't stop there. Her body twitched and a long spray gushed into the air, accompanied by Sarada's long, delicious moan.

Her muscles became limp. Then, until the last drop was splashed, Sarada's hip slammed to the ground.

I realized I was holding my breath.

That was a very beautiful sight.

How the body of a 12-year-old child is able to release ejaculatory orgasms and flush the semen in a perfect sequence.

I watched as Sarada's breast was grunting quickly.

I kept silent and watched the changing actions of her body until at last, the breath became calm and steady.

.

.

I thought Sarada would hate me.

Exactly three days after I aroused sexual arousal in her body, I witnessed the spectacular events of that night from inside her room.

I walked out in the middle of the night. My reverie led to Sarada's room.

From there, sounding faint and weak, I heard a small child's sighing sound from inside.

The instincts in my head automatically lead my feet towards it. 

From the gap that didn't give much of a complete picture of the contents of her room, I was able to see the owner trembling violently, naked on the bed.

She was squeezing her palms tightly between the two thighs which pressed tightly. Her back was curved and both mounds of her breasts peaked, one hand on one breast, while her head was pulled back with a twisted neck. 

Sarada's body seemed to be struggling in her own control, but she didn't stop the squeezing of one of her breasts at all and the impatient movement of pulling her finger inward.

Is she masturbating?

Sarada's hair looked disheveled, but sweat kept it in place, around her face. Her breath seemed very difficult to digest.

She gave a grunt and her hips lifted into the air, all her muscles hardened, the fingers in the flesh between her thighs grinding with more haste.

Until finally, the sigh of her last breath and Sarada's hips slammed to the ground.

Her arms cover her face with a condition of breathlessness.

Is she looking for a reaction? 

.

.

It was three days ago, but this time it was even more devastating.

I may not have told about my habit of 'dropping in' to Sarada's room and seeing what that little girl was doing, but, I am very happy to say, almost every day she is in the habit of giving off a very hot passion in there.

Watching Sarada orgasm many times through her own efforts, saw her limp from the results of her own actions, tired and gasping until morning.

However, tonight was different. Different from the previous nights.

Her body was tied to the ends of the bed. Her legs were stretched and wide open. I don't know who tied her up, but I guess it was her own doing. Both hands are still free. But she was holding tight to the pillars of the bed behind the pillow. And I saw her eyes and mouth tied with cloth. Her shirt buttoned open, her breasts soared ferociously in the air. While down there, not a single thread covered her body.

Wait, is something weird down there?

What is a vibrator?

Had she just been trying to tie her own legs up, open her arms, and get herself crushed by the vibrator?

It _looked_ strange, but for sure, Sarada managed to reach the top of her _squirt_ after pulling the device from within her body.

Interesting.

.

.

I won't let Sarada work tonight.

Let me take care of everything.

She had to bother buying a vibrator. If she needs me, then I'll be there every night.

She was sleeping half-conscious. I've given you the same stimulant as last time. Her body started to heat up as I waited for her to react in the room.

I sat on her tiny stomach. It floated a little because there was no way I could squeeze it with my adult male body.

Her hands were tied again at the ends of the bed. Her eyes were covered again, her mouth was the same. Behind my back, her legs were tied perfectly to the ends of the bed.

I saw her breast before my eyes. Fresh and solid.

I wet my hands with lubricant.

Time to start the routine.

.

.

I managed to make Sarada have wet orgasms every night. Five to seven times. 

I saw the large drinking bottles next to her bed. She must have drunk all of these before going to sleep in order to be able to discharge as much jizz as she wanted. And my wish too.

Our activities every night are very hot and wild, although in the end the two of us will end up drenched all over and sticky in the thigh area. 

Sarada growled and pulled her head back. It was her seventh orgasm. The water splashes down my palms. My hand already looks like a pool of water. However, I didn't slow down at all. I saw her body revolt. Her voice grew loud. I didn't decrease the stimulation at all but accelerated the tempo and duration.

Her back arched forcefully. Immediately I grabbed the tense breast and gave her a rapid pump, which provided a second stimulant. The remaining liquid splashed even less on the sheets. No, no. You have to. I rubbed her clit with my thumb at full speed, the third stimulant. You can definitely bring out the eighth, Sarada. I know you can. Sarada's hips lifted more and more upward. Her body was hardened like stone. I accelerated all the tempo at the points of her body.

The roar grew louder.

Still not enough. I immediately put my head forward and licked from the bottom up towards the wet arousal point. My tongue slipped into the open slit filled with semen, pumping it into the cavern of the mouth filled with saliva and thirst for its water. Until the sound of the splash is created. The fourth stimulant.

My fingers heated up and started to fill with liquid.

I feel it.

Wait a minute.

The small splashes of water started to come back out there. Spit in my hand, grazed my face, and was swallowed by my mouth.

Now is the time to open up the rapids.

Sarada's groans rose into the air.

Sarada's warm water gushed profusely and slapped my face hard.

I welcomed Sarada's orgasm splash with joy.

.

.

That night I slept next to Sarada's breast. With my condition still there, I had absolutely no intention of untying the knots and cloth covering her face. I lay next to her, hugging her stomach, having no intention of leaving her alone. My hands are naughty to play with the breasts like soft toys that are easy to squeeze and will come back whole. Sarada didn't react. She must be asleep. Or drugged. 

Reportedly, women who experience multiple wet orgasms and continue to secrete semen will temporarily lose some of their consciousness and ability to think.

I think this is what happened to Sarada. Moreover, her body is still too young to accept all of them.

I admit that this evening was extraordinary. 

Suddenly I woke up and sat up straight.

What if-

I immediately approached the area between her thighs and sat in front of it. 

I stared at the two exposed legs and the red flesh. 

What if-

I looked at my own cock which was still upright.

I crawl forward, pointing it in front of the still wet fold. 

The size is too big. Can you enter? What if the skin is inelastic? Will it hurt?

I pushed forward, but was still floating on top of Sarada's stomach. I measured from the base of the shaft to the tip, roughly where this penis will enter.

One centimeter past the navel. 

Are you crazy?

Good. I won't push deep later.

This time, I let her sleep tonight.

Before leaving I gave two scraps of paper on the table next to the bed.

.

.

.

Sarada was half-conscious when I adjusted her body position as usual.

I did not remove the rubber penis and vibrator from her body. I let her body get used to the size of the thing inside her body and its vibrations.

Sarada's face turned red tonight. Her breathing became very heavy. The sweat had condensed all over her body. 

I stared at her face which was covered in sweat and sticky hair.

Was it because of the stimulant she was taking? Or is it because of the penetration offer that I gave you?

Or a combination of the two that made Sarada's body conquered first.

I took a breath. I have put a large pillow under her back. 

The best position for penetration is when the woman's back is arched.

.

.

I continued to give Sarada intense wet orgasms that night until I reached her fifth orgasm.

To the point where Sarada's last stream of water manages to reach my chest, I'm sure I will give it penetration.

My hand went to her breast which was enlarging and deflating as it looked for breath. 

Her heart was beating very hard, beating in her palms.

Okay.

I won't disappoint Sarada tonight.

Slowly I approached the rope ties on her right and left legs. The point is to make her put her legs around my waist later.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself in front of Sarada's entrance. My cock straightened perfectly. It hardens fiercely.

.

.

I lowered my head, burying my head against her neck. Chest meets chest, stomach meets stomach. My big hands hug her head from behind. 

Then I pushed my hips slowly. The tip of my cock cut the wet and warm flesh. Sarada's body twitched. I hugged her tighter.

I've put a lot of lubrication on my cock. Likewise with Sarada's burrow which was already solidified by natural lubricants from her body.

The shaft of my cock broke through its wet folds quite easily. 

Her back straightened and her voice groaned. I saw her muscles come back out.

Without stopping the penetrating movement. I kissed her neck and sucked her in.

The tip of my cock hit her uterine wall. Have you arrived? Is everyone in? 

I looked down and there were still a few centimeters left.

My hips push deeper. Sarada's body was pushed too.

I started back and forth my hips.

.

.

How will a twelve-year-old child feel during sex?

Will she feel the pleasure that adults feel? Will it hurt? Would it be much more enjoyable? Will the head feel floating? Will there be nothing else she can feel other than her uterus being massaged by an adult's penis? Will the whole universe be concentrated on one delicious point under her stomach?

I've had sex a lot, with my partner of course. Routinely.

I can make her orgasm right now. I can add hip speed like a professional sex star. I can continue to give her the best penetration she will ever remember for the rest of her life. I can make her orgasm non-stop. I can make her very sex addicted.

But, Sarada? 

Sarada was very young. However, her body still needed to adapt. Remember. This is her first sex experience. Apart from not wanting to make this a nightmare for her, I also didn't hope that she wouldn't continue our session.

I hugged her twitching body. While keeping track of the tempo, I wondered how her body had reacted.

Without stopping the swing, I moved my fingers under her head, untying her mouth.

I grabbed her jaw and when her mouth opened about to draw in oxygen, I immediately closed it with my mouth. Her breath caught in my mouth. Her moaning was the same tempo every time I pushed her inside.

I pushed faster and faster and immediately covered her mouth again with kisses, giving her absolutely no chance to speak.

I pulled my hips back and forth faster, competing with her trying to say something. I'll make her delicious first before she can punish me.

Without slowing down and letting go of the kiss, I tried to untie my eyes from under her head. My push is getting faster. I know Sarada's body has adapted and is ready to accept the next tempo. I pulled the face, then pulled the cloth from her eyes.

I held her face in my hands as those eyes slowly opened.

The eyeballs widen. 

Our gazes met. My sweat fell on her forehead. 

Our breaths are united.

"Hurts?" I asked softly.

Her eyes were sad and her lips were smiling.

Her hoarse voice was like a melody to my ears. 

_"I really enjoyed it, Naruto-san."_

I smiled to welcome her smile.

I told you I won't let you down tonight.

.

.

We had wild sex that night. 

Not us really. But me.

I can't control my body to stay on track by not pushing too deep, too fast, or too hard.

I'm so impatient to make her orgasm. Even when she reaches orgasm, I can't wait to give her another orgasm.

When she woke up, I had given her three consecutive orgasms. Her face was very red. I kept putting stimulants into her body whenever she went limp and almost closed her eyes.

I've provided my greatest penetration service. It helps her stay awake and able to feel it fully.

Sarada's bed was shaking.

Our sighs filled the restroom.

And Sarada didn't ask me to stop at all. The bed was very wet with both of our fluids. 

Regardless of the clock, we continued to do it all night as there was no tomorrow.

.

.

I woke up first, then cleaned up the mess we made last night.

Before leaving, leaving her clean and covered in blankets, I left another piece of paper on her desk.

 _We will do it again tonight._

Throughout the day I kept thinking about how the sensation Sarada felt yesterday?

Was it so good that she didn't ask to stop? Has she gone beyond the utmost satisfaction to the point of not being able to think anymore? Is her heart bursting? In fact, how does that streak feel satisfied? After orgasm, it's overwritten by another orgasm, then another orgasm. And so on. When the stimulation will continue to come in your body. Relentless attack and sensitive points. Your body will not fall asleep by awakening passion.

And what is Sarada thinking now?

Is she thinking about it now? Doesn't she wait to do it again? Is that feeling growing in her and she can't hold it anymore?

I didn't want to think too much and went straight to find the answer.

.

.

I heard loud sighing voices from inside her room.

Wait a minute. She didn't scream this much when masturbating alone. What was the effect last night gave her the turmoil of delicious sex until now? Is she trying to satisfy herself? What is the remnant of last night's erotic intercourse when my cock inside her body made her have strong imagination?

Sarada's last and long moan signaled that she had reached orgasm.

However, the sigh did not stop, but continued again.

Really, did she really inspire last night's event as a material for her gratification this time?

I looked through the window and peeked inside.

True. Sarada is in the middle of sex like yesterday.

She lay half-naked, with her lower body not covered by a single thread and her clothes lifted to reveal her breasts, just like the position when she approached her for the first time.

Both hands tied at the end of the bed and legs spread wide.

Her eyes were also covered with cloth. Mouth no.

Almost exactly like the first day.

The difference this time it wasn't me who was there swinging my hips back and forth pushing the dense flesh.

My body stiffens.

It's Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke was no less fast shaking her body in and out of Sarada's half-conscious body.

Sasuke both hands squeezed Sarada's breast impatiently. Her hips were pounding faster.

Crazy. It was twice as fast as my movement.

Is Sarada able to accept all of that? I wanted to help her, however, why wouldn't my feet move? Why did I have no intention of helping her? And why does the situation where Sasuke exudes his male-dominant aura on Sarada's small body make them look so hot and hot?

Sasuke didn't stop or slow down his hips. Instead, their flesh continued to pound with each other loudly and very fast. Sasuke accelerated her swaying rate even more. Let Sarada feel a sense of unrelenting satisfaction.

Sarada's hips were immediately sucked up in cash, resulting in a large splash of water. 

Sarada let out her final moan, before finally slamming her body and limping onto the bed.

I know that term.

Fainting caused by great sex. 

.

.

However, I was wrong.

Sasuke readied Sarada's body back into position.

Then return to stroke his cock and make preparations for the second round.


End file.
